Security Briefing
Situation on Cardassia Cardassia – Rebuilding efforts on Cardassia are progressing slowly due to the damage the Dominion inflicted upon the civilian population and infrastructure. It is estimated that over one billion Cardassian civilians died in the attacks. Every building cleared reveals more casualties. Exact estimates on the total number of civilians lost may never be truly known. Several detachments of the Star Fleet Corp of Engineers has been stationed on Cardassia. Conveys and starfleet transports make regularly scheduled drop-offs to Cardassia with much needed food and medical supplies. Cardassian Military – The Cardassian Military has largely fallen under the control of the Civilian Government. Estimated military strength is about half of the Cardassian military strength before the war. The rebuilding of the military has been slow due the shortage of ore critical in the construction of most Cardassian ships. The Cardassian Military is under the command of one Gul Tralan Drel. Obsidian Order – The Obsidian Order has been reported as being completely destroyed at the events of Omarion Nebula. It has been rumored that a few operatives have remained in hiding, having been in deep cover in the alpha quadrant. Starfleet intelligence is investigating the possibility that suspected members of the Obsidian Order along with high ranking members of the Cardassian Military are attempting to organize in hopes of returning Cardassia to a military run state. Starfleet personnel should report all findings about the Obsidian Order to Starfleet Intelligence. Tzenkethi Coalition The Tzenkethi are a war-like species located north of Cardassian Space. The Tzenkethi have largely been a non-factor since the end of their war with the Federation in the mid-24th century. However, with the weakening of the Cardassian Union, their Autarch has used this opportunity to expand their borders into Cardassian Space. Attacks by Tzenkethi Raiders have increased in number and frequency in the last few months. Large sectors of Cardassian space have fallen under the control of the Tzenkethi Coalition. Vice Admiral Pera has deployed several Federation Starships along the border of Tzenkethi Space both in Federation space and Cardassian Space. It is assumed that the Tzenkethi are using the Badlands as a staging ground. However, Starfleet Intelligence requests any Starships send a detailed analysis of the area as well as any information concerning Tzenkethi ship deployments in and around the Badlands. Talarian Republic The Talarian Republic are a Militaristic Patriarchal Society located south of Cardassian Space. Starfleet Intelligence classify Talarian technology as inferior to our own. Talarian ships should pose no threat to the larger ships of the fleet. However, they could be dangerous in large numbers. The Talarian Republic has taken the opportunity of a weakened Cardassian Union to make claims on several Cardassian planets and space stations. They have attempted to take several planets and space stations from Cardassian forces but have been repelled by elements of the Cardassion 3rd Order. Situation on Ferenginar Ferenginar has hit a sort of recession with Rom assuming the mantle of Grand Nagis. With recent social changes concerning the female Ferangi and their place in society, many males are starting to push back against many of the reforms enacted by Grand Nagis Rom. Many male ferangi refuse to sell to females with some being quoted as saying “we don’t want out feeeemales wearing clothes”, “Profits are down, business has hit an all-time low with Rom as Grand Nagis”, “We’ve hit the worst recession in Ferengi history” “Our competitors take all our profits while we sit at home pampering our feeeeemales.” Many male ferengi are starting to take their business off-world to Valeria, a planet between the Breen territories and Cardassian space. Klingon Empire The Klingon Empire is still classified as one of our greatest allies and friends. Sentiments that are shared by Chancellor Martok especially after Commander Prax helped bring to light an attempted Coup and challenged the conspirator to a ritual duel called the Mauk-to 'Vor emerging victorious. Ambassador Worf is settling in to his role and duties as Klingon Ambassador to the Federation. Some houses of the Klingon Empire have grown resentful of Chancellor Martok. A few have openly challenged his reign. However, Martok has been able to avoid a full civil war. Many Federation border outpost and traders have been attacked in recent months by Klingon raiding parties. They have been easily repelled by Federation Starships and when questioned about the attacks, the Klingon captains have been reported as saying they were either drunk, bored, or both. Gorn Hegemony The Gorn are a race of reptilians that are extremely Isolationist. They will jam any attempts to scan into their territory. Should any ship venture into their territory, they are given one warning to turn back. Should that warning be ignored, the Gorn will fire on any ship that does not immediately leave their territory. Gorn technology is just as advanced as Federation technology except for their sensors which are more advanced than Federation sensors. Any attempt to open communications with the Gorn should be attempted whenever possible. However, strict adherence to the Gorn Border must be maintained at all times. Breen Confederacy The Breen are a reclusive and powerful warlike race. The Breen do not tolerate any incursions into their space and will attack any vessels on sight. The Breen has been stepping up their raids on targets outside of their space. It is thought that the Breen attacks have been to gain slave labor for their mines. Breen ships have been detected in both Cardassian and Federation space. They will attack and overwhelm a weakened target and will retreat back to their borders before reinforcements arrive. Starfleet Command considers any Breen Starship outside of their borders as a violation of the Treaty of Bajor. All attempts at a peaceful resolution must be attempted to maintain the peace. However, force is authorized to defend Federation and allied assets. A critical situation is starting to arise along the Cardassian and Breen border. Despite the Breen signing the Treaty of Bajor and promising to return the Cardassian planets under there control, the Breen have not made any of their promised concessions. Diplomatic envoys under the command of Rear-Admiral David Ludwinger has been sent to the area but have been largely unsuccessful in their attempts at negotiation. Tholian Assembly The Tholians are an extremely xenophobic race. Although relations have been improving in the last few decades, recently, the Tholian Assembly have removed all Ambassadors across the Federation. Vice Admiral Pera has reported that several unmanned outposts near the Tholian Border have gone quiet. Any ship operating near the Tholian border should set condition yellow and report any activity to starbase 214. Report from Bajor Station Log Stardate 53941.4 Commander Kira reporting. It has been about three months since Bajor has joined the Federation. The Task of merging our Defense forces with that of the Federation is still ongoing. Many challenges still face Bajor but I think this is a long awaited first step. Most of the Bajorian personnel on Deep Space 9 have already been merged into Starfleet. We have had the easiest time with the merger since many of us have been working alongside Starfleet personnel for nearly 8 years. Unfortunately, the situation on Bajor is not going so smoothly. Although most of our Defense Force have started to merge, many of our people have considered this the next stage in the occupation of Bajor. Some of our people have returned to some of the old resistance cells, many of which are still stocked with supplies, leftover since the end of the Cardassian occupation. Although, we have been able to convince many that this is not an occupation, that joining the Federation is good for Bajor, a few outliers have started to raid Federation supply caravans heading to Dahkur Province. Dahkur Province is still suffering after the Cardassians poisoned the land. Hopefully this situation can be resolved peacefully without any more bloodshed. The Prophets know we have seen our share. End Log. Tenth Fleet's Assigned Chain of Command Admiral Ardok Sinafar Male Bolion, Sector Admiral commanding from starbase 21. Vice Admiral Ruthger Human Male, In command of the Eastern Forces along the Klingon and Gorn Borders. Commands from Starbase 27 Vice Admiral Pera Vulcan Female, In Command of the Western Forces along the Cardassian, Talarian, and Tholian Borders. Commands from Starbase 214 Rear Admiral Kiani Nea (Kee-ann-ee Nee-ah) - Betazoid (Female) - placed in direct command of the Tenth Fleet